New Hope
by binhereb4
Summary: A real case driven story but on a personal level. lots of intrigue, angsty and involving all main LTM charectors
1. Chapter 1

**So...Here we are..the start of another LTM tale...This one will not have as much fluffiness in it - sorry to all 'fluffy' lovers but I liked the idea so......let me know what you think.......**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**FRESH HOPE**

It had been a little over six months since he had seen her, nearly two since he had had any contact at all.

At first she had rang him, her voice so happy, so positive.

Then the phone calls stopped.

Orders she had told him, but they could still email, and she did, still all hope and joy, but Loker – who had taken over her role in written content analyse, had seemed uncertain of them, a little 'off' he had said, but couldn't pinpoint what.

Then came the last email, it had to be the last for a while, she wrote, - orders- she had included a picture of the scan, and a promise that as soon as she could she would let him know how it all turned out, that she was safe, and happy.

He remembered yet again the run up…

**xXx**

Foster had been getting more and more argumentative.

Everyone noticed it – but no-one had pulled her on it – except Cal.

"_Wot exactly is your problem lately Foster? As far as you are concerned not one person in this group can put a foot right with you recently"_

_"My PROBLEM' as you so politely put it Cal, is that I am sick of being the idiot who cleans up everyone's mess round here. Can't be bothered to use spell check on your reports – that's ok Foster will clean it up. Forgot to ring someone back – no problem, Foster can take their call and calm them down – running out of supplies…Well Foster always knows how to sweetalk the supplier into a special delivery… I am sick of it Cal!"_

_"But why now? It's always been like that, why are you getting so pissed off about it now? And why get so pissed off, if you'd have just sat down and talked to me about it, when could get it sorted – we still can – an inter company email blaming and shaming the worst offenders, threaten to dock wages everytime a sin is re committed – they will fall into line quick enuf"_

_"Dock wages! You would be going home broke at the end of each month_"

With that she had thrown his latest billing figures down in front of him and stormed out. He looked down and saw the red crossing outs and snide comments all over the documents.

He decided to leave it for a while. Watch her more closely and see if he could work out what was making so angsty.

One day though, after he had spent 15 minutes calming a sobbing Heidi – Heidi – unflappable, totally efficient, caring Heidi! He decided enough was enough and strode into her office.

"_Time to talk Gill – don't even bother to tell me there's nothing wrong – now you can scream and shout, throw things, threaten me – whatever…but before we leave this office you ARE going to tell me what the hell is causing this complete change of personality_"

To his surprise she looked at him and her eyes filled with tears, she started trembling.

Pulling her from behind the barrier of her desk, he sat her down on the couch and put his arm round her.

"_Gillian – for Christ's sake – what is going on with you?"_

_"I'm happy"_

_"Happy! – bloody strange way of communicating it! ..OK..What are you 'happy' about?"_

_"I…I'm Pregnant"_

_"WOT! – How..who – sorry, give me a minute here, I'm just a bit lost"_

_"Listen to me Cal – no interrupting_" He just nodded and fixed his eyes on her.

"_A while ago I found out about this clinic. It specialised in problems like mine..and had tried all the other routes and tests. They claimed to have radical new ways of helping. Well of course I was sceptical, but I looked into it. I spent a month researching this place, the doctors, previous patients – the lot. I couldn't find anything amiss so I arranged an interview. I spoke to the founder for more than an hour and couldn't detect a single lie, not a hint of doubt in his methods. So I signed up for the treatment. I had to take a course of injections…They have been making me ..well..the way I have been – They said it could have that effect. Three weeks ago I chose a sperm donor and ..well the normal routine was carried out. I just found out..I'm pregnant Cal. It's taken_."

He wasn't sure what to say, how to react, of all the things he thought might be the reason behind her anger – this was not ever in the running.

"_You think I'm stupid don't you? Desperate …gullible even…"_

_"No, no, no luv..it's not that, it's ..well a it of a shock I suppose. But I'm happy for you – really. Have they said what happens now, I mean is that it? ..are you on your own now?"_

_"Oh No! They deal with everything – right up to and a while after the birth. That's something I needed to talk to you about. I'm going to need to take some time off – well a lot of time really. They have a special clinic that you go to once the pregnancy has been confirmed. Everything now has to be stress free – Complete relaxation, and special diets and things"_

_"You mean you have to go there NOW! For the whole 8/9 months? Sounds a bit like the old fashioned method of 'confinement' to me_"

"_In a way it is, but there is so much more involved, and yes – I need to get there as soon as possible. Cal – I have to do this. So far they have got everything right – and if there is a chance, maybe my only chance, to have a baby – then I am going to do everything they tell me to"_

_"Well, yes of course you do Gill, but..are you absolutely sure about this clinic place? Maybe the team should check it out a bit more before you go"_

_"No – I told you..I've done all the checking that can be done – I'm going Cal – and I'm leaving tomorrow! Once I've settled you can come and visit me, it's not a prison you know…Please don't make me feel bad about this Cal"_

_"Do you need a lift tomorrow – to – wherever..Do you have an address for this place- contact numbers?"_

_"It's all in this file Cal, and they arrange all the transport so I'm fine thanks_"

**xXx**

That had been then.

Yes there had been phone calls, and emails, but the visits had been vigorously discouraged.

Her counsellor had decided that the job, and him, was the cause of a lot of her stress so they had advised Cal not to visit, and Gill had agreed with them.

Up till now he had kept this as secret as possible, as per Gills request – Loker had known because needed his help with the emails, but now he decided to call the team together. He sent out the email.

"_All sounds real 'iffy' to me_" Ben wasn't looking best pleased

"_But Foster says she did all the checking, and she is very thorough. I can't imagine she would stay if she felt something wasn't right – and she is pregnant, the scan shows it_" Rias tried to sound convincing.

"_That Scan could be anyone, so could the original pregnancy test for that matter…and maybe she can't get away" Ben pointed out the obvious._

_"Right you lot – I want everything there is on this bloody clinic, and I mean everything! Ben, I need you to get me access to financials, theirs and Gills"_

_"On it- I don't like the feel of this Cal – I think we should book flights to this place in…Switzerland ..as soon as we can_"

"_Not yet – You have no jurisdiction there, and if they decide to just shut the door on us and say she doesn't want to talk to us, as it stands at the moment there will be noting we can do about it….I'm gonna talk to Zoe, see if there is anything we can do on the legal side, but any dirt we can get on this place will help, so lets get on with it_"

He put in a call to Zoe and then faxed over everything he had to date.

**xXx**

All other cases were either passed over to other members of staff or put on hold. Cal put out a directive than no further cases would be taken until further notice.

Every contact, computer system, analysis were used to investigate The 'New Hope' Clinic over the next couple of days.

It was late in the evening and a group meeting was being held.

"_Reynolds?" _Cal barked out the single word.

"_It's not good – The clinic gets many LARGE donations all the year, all anonymous but coinciding with new Patients come on board. Fosters private accounts are severely depleted – again large amounts being withdrawn only starting when she went to Switzerland. – and - she has just sold her apartment_!"

There were general gasps and head shaking.

"_Torres?"_

_"I've tracked down some of the families of other woman that went to the clinic. Most refused to talk to me, those that would really wouldn't give me anything, a lot of fear, pain, they were all hiding something for sure"_

_"What about the women themselves tho, and why only some of the familes_?"

_"In each case, the 'woman' was unavailable. A lot of the families are not in this Country, they come from all over – England, France, Russia, India…"_

_"That stacks up with the 'donations' - worldwide_" Ben chipped in.

"Shit this just gets better and better – Loker, talk to me"

"_It's not good. I have been trawling the internet, found a couple of threads about this – place- a type of clinic that lures its victims from women, preferably not in a current relationship but some couples- all rich –who have been told that they can't conceive. The 'conspiracy theorists' claim that once the women get drawn into this 'New Hope' they never leave. The general consensus is that they keep them in some sort of 'cult' in one or more of the many properties they have all over the world"_

_"We gotta go to Switzerland Lightman. It's the only address we have for Foster, so why have to at least start there_." 

Cal was just about to remind Ben of the legal restrictions when the door opened and Zoe appeared looking smug.

"_I spoke to her mother, she is just as worried as you all are. I got her to sign a statement saying that she didn't believe her daughter was quite 'of sound mind' when she went off to this place. A few friendly doctors signed off an agreement with her. That allowed under a 'duty of care' argument, for her to given temporary power of attorney over her daughter. This will last until the doctors that signed it have been given a chance to speak to her and re evaluate their decision. Gillian's mother, has passed - signed the responsibility over to you – Cal. So – go to Switzerland, you have the legal right to demand to see her now, if you get any problems – ring me"_

_"Zo…Thanx."_

_"Just remember I didn't do all this for you, or dear Gillian. Emily is very upset by all this – I am doing this for her – Goodnight everyone"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am really glad that you are - so far enjoying the new tale.....thanks for giving it a try let me know how this next chapter is for you???**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**CHASING**

_"As I have tried to explain to you Dr. Lightman, Dr. Foster is no in this clinic. She was very close to birth and because she was considered…higher risk than others, she transferred to another of our establishments that specialises in high risk births…You can flash you legal bit of paper all you like – I can't 'produce' her if she isn't here_"

The man literally 'stank' of self assured smugness that Cal wanted to punch off his face.

Reynolds could sense it and stepped in.

"_Look – As I have explained, this is also an FBI matter as well now. Dr. Foster has a considerable knowledge of top secret and national security related matters. Because she has been declared…not fully in control the President – did you hear that bit- The President of the United States, has issued instructions that until we are sure of her mental state she is to have an FBI agent with her at all times. That agent is ME – along with the legal document that Dr. Lightman has here gives us the right to know exactly were she is, and I mean right now! This other clinic – the address – now. And if you happen to contact them before we get there – you can advise them that she had better be there when we do turn up – no more shipping her around to any more of your …'establishments' cos if they even think about it…I will be arresting every member of staff you have there, and trust me…extradition back to the states will not be a problem_"

Cal kept quiet. He just loved watching the smugness disappearing of the pricks face with every word that Ben uttered.

The Address details were produced and Ben made the travel arrangements while Cal drove back to the airport.

**xXx**

"_I cannot believe she is back in the States_" Ben was still 'stewing' over it as the plane made its turn into final descent.

"_Utah – Great place, bit of a law unto themselves some of that lot sometimes, could make it difficult"_

_"Yeah well at least I'm back well within my jurisdiction range, that can only be a good thing"_

_"Let's hope so Reynolds"_

_"I've told you gentlemen – she is not here_"

Reynolds got up in the mans face. "_And I warned your boss that if you tried to pull this stunt I would arrest every last one of you arseholes_"

"_We informed Dr. Foster you were coming. She chose to move, it was her request – her decision… she did not want to see you. At the New Hope clinic our patient's wishes come first, that is why I cannot give you her new location_"

Ben removed his gun and let it hover in full eyesight.

"_From this moment every staff member here is under arrest – nobody leaves- do you understand that? Hindering a Federal agent in the execution of his duties and suspected kidnapping of a united states citizen_"

Reynolds immediately rang his local office and called 'the troops' in.

Medical staff from local hospitals were also contacted to deal with the handful of women who were patients. 

Cal had spent several hours talking to the few patients that were in the clinic, his face was filled with worry as he got back to Reynolds who was supervising the last of the staff being taken away.

"_Wots up Lightman?"_

_"This lot are like programmed dummies! – this place Ben – this whole..New Hope crap…It's a cult – and this lot are just completely brainwashed into it"_

_"What about Gill, Have they seen her _?"

"_Well they're not saying much about anything other than how you and I must be in league with the devil to take away the 'angels' that are looking after them – BUT..as far as I can tell- looking past all that- I don't think anyone of them have seen her. I don't think she was ever here Reynolds"_

_"What do you want me to do with the staff?"_

_"Can you get them transferred any nearer to DC?"_

_"I can get them taken anywhere you like man"_

_"Right, get them on the move and I'll prep my lot on how to start he interrogations_"

**xXx**

Gillian felt groggy and confused. It had been some time since she had felt anything else.

A Voice - soft and comfortable – she knew the voice, heard it before, what was it saying now?

"_I am so sorry Gillian, so sorry. You were so close"_

_Close? Close to what? Why was the voice so sorry?_

_"Your baby was beautiful Gillian, a little boy. – but he just came into this world to early. He tried, he was a fighter, but his little lungs couldn't deal with it_."

Of course! She had been pregnant! Finally she was going to have a baby.

But what was the voice telling her…No baby…dead baby…Too soon…A son- she had had a son but it had been too soon and he hadn't made it – NO –that couldn't be – the voice was wrong.

"_It was all that moving around Gillian – all because of those people – the ones that claim they are your friends – they kept chasing you and you had to keep running..do you remember? They caused you so much stress, and the stress caused your baby – your son to die Gillian_"

What people? – Cal! Cal had been trying to find her…Cal had been the cause of the stress - Cal had killed her baby.

The voice faded and the blackness crept back over her.

**xXx**

Cal hadn't slept in what seemed like days.

Everyone had had a crack at interrogating the arrested 'New Hope' staff, but it achieved very little other than being certain now that Gillian had never been taken to that particular address.

He was lying on the couch in his office, Reynolds was sitting opposite just watching him, wondering how much longer it would be before this man 'broke'.

"_She could be dead by now for all we know – we could be chasing a corpse around the world_"

Before Ben could answer a sad, soft voice came from the door.

"_Gillian is not dead dad! She is not dead, how could you even think that_?"

Cal sat up and held out his hand.

"_Em luv – I'm sorry girl, you weren't meant to hear that..cum here luv_"

Emily allowed herself to be surrounded by her father's arms as she sat. But instead of relaxing into him as she would normally do, her body remained stiff.

"_No body wants to think about things like that sweetheart – but it's….something we have to consider_"

"_NO, no it's not! If Gill were dead we'd know – you and me dad, we'd just know, we'd feel it! Gill is alive dad and you have to find her – you have to_!"

**xXx**

"_They're frozen all her accounts you know"_

_"Of course they have – as soon as that man got power of attorney that would have happened – It's to be expected"_

_"Yeah but that means nothing more from her, this particular cow has just stopped producing milk! Still, we did quite well out of her I suppose, shall I get the boys to dispose of her now?"_

_"No, not yet…I have a few ideas – there might still be a way of…'extracting' a few more gallons of milk yet_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Again....Firstly ..let me apologise for any offence I may have caused with may have caused with the 'Utah' line. I wanted to pick somewhere in the states for the story that maybe had a slightly more 'closed' community in places - and with only what I know here in UK..I have heard that it is a high ratio Mormon community and that thay can be ..well..a lttle different to the mainstream populous..OK I am more than likely digging myself in to a deeper hole here - the truth is I have no intentions of offending anyone = so = a big sorry if that is the case......**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**THE SNATCH  
**

Virtually the whole of the Lightman group staff were assembled in the conference room, they were all now fully aware of what had, and still was taking place.

"_Right you lot – time to get busy, and I mean busy! We need to know every single piece of property this group has – and that includes rented as well as owned..I don't care if it's a disused single stall toilet! If it's connected to them I wanna know about it! The people I've spoken to separately you lot are concentrating on the bastards that run this crap – I wanna know where their great grandparents first fucked each other you got it_?"

There were general murmurs and agreements.

"_We have full use of the FBI, and if you need anything higher than them – let me know_"

They room quickly emptied leaving Cal sitting staring at Gillian's face on the large screen monitor.

His daughter was right! He would know if she were dead. Gillian was alive – somewhere, and even if it killed him in the process – he was going to find her – and the bastards that had done this to her.

**xXx**

"_Gillian_"

That voice again, pulling her out of the blackness.

"_Gillian, we have left you alone for you to come to terms with what has happened, but it's time you came back to us now my dear – you have to start to live your life again, we are all here for you – your friends – and we will help you. You are safe with us Gillian_"

Safe. She was safe where she was, in the blackness, but her voice was telling her that she could no longer hide there, as much as she wanted to, the voice said she couldn't. She felt frightened but the voice said she would be safe, so she fought against the comfort of her blackness, she closed her ears to its calls and fought to move towards the voice….

**xXx**

Cal, Torres, Loker and Reynolds were knee high in paper, it was spread across the table of the conference room, it was piled on the floor – but it wasn't telling them anything they didn't already know, or could help them further.

There was a knock on the door and Heidi took a step in.

"_We're alright for drinks thanks Heidi, you really should go home luv, it's late and we can get anything we need now_" Lightman flashed a smile of thanks.

"_No, Dr. Lightman – I have a phone call for you – a man says he wants to talk to you about Dr. Foster_…"

"_Put it through_" They were all suddenly alert and Cal pushed the button for the call to go on speaker.

"_Dr. Lightman here – If you have Dr. Foster there I would rather speak to her rather than you – whoever you are_"

"_Very well Dr. Lightman…Gillian, he wants to talk to you my dear, if it gets too much for you just hand the phone back to me_"

There was a shuffling sound and the noise of the receiver being handed over.

Ben had already instigated a trace, and was hand signalling Cal to keep it going.

""_Cal – are you there_?"

It was her voice, he knew it instantly and the feeling of relief that swept over him momentarily robbed him of speech.

"_Errr Yeah. Gill luv – how are you? It's been a while and we've all been very worried_"

"_There's no need – I'm fine. I'm so fine that I am quite frankly disgusted to find out that you seem to think I have gone mad enough to have my legal rights taken away from me! I want you to get that ex wife of yours, who no doubt helped you with this in the first place, to get that legal document reversed_."

"_Well I'd love to oblige luv, but I can't do that. The only people that can are the doctors that signed it. I'm sure we can arrange a quick meeting for you to chat to them….where are you_?"

"_I can arrange to meet them in DC.I will email you with dates and a location. I don't think you need to be there Cal_"

"_Fraid I do luv- when - if they sign off on you, I've got to witness it_"

"_Very well, but I will have a lawyer with me as well and anything you feel you need to say to me should be done through him_"

_"Right you are luv – how's the baby by the way? Everything go ok_?"

The male voice returned "_Dr. Foster has nothing more she wishes to discuss with you at this point Dr. Lightman. As she said, we well be in touch_"

The phone went dead.

Cal looked at Reynolds who shook his head.

"_Not quite. Looks like the only chance we're gonna have to grab her is at this meeting_"

"_Grab her! Wot do you mean 'grab her' – as soon as I see her face to face I'll be able to talk some sense into her_…."

"_Lightman! Did you not just listen to the same phone call that I did? Couldn't you hear the hostility in Gills voice? – It's a cult man! She's been programmed, and by the sound of it, they have made you number one enemy_"

Cal had his mouth open but could say nothing. Loker had to say it.

"_I think Ben's right Dr. Lightman. That was Fosters voice – but that was not Gillian Foster! She won't listen to you"_

Cal scrubbed his face.

"_Then what? You said 'grab her' Reynolds – grab her and what_?"

"_We have speacialists in this Cal. Trained FBI dept that can de-programme her_"

"_I hate to point this out_" Ria piped up "_But I don't think we have a choice. If Dr. Foster can fool those doctors, and with her training that won't be a problem for her, once she gets her legal rights back she will be legally entitled to sell her shares in this company_"

"_Shit! I hadn't even bloody thought that far ahead but you're right Torres – and she can do it privately – to them_!"

"_Ok then. I'm gonna talk to some of our more 'undercover guys' and get the snatch arrangements going_"

Ben left the room already on his cell.

**xXx**

The venue was a private lounge in the hotel that Gillian and her new 'friends' had booked into.

They all sat facing each other, Cal, Reynolds, their two doctors and an FBI lawyer.

Across from them, Gillian, the New Hope's own doctor, her 'protector' and their lawyer.

Gillian's eyes looked blank Cal thought.

The Foster 'sparkle' was gone, in its place just…emptiness, just the slightest hint of fear and anger every time her eyes met his.

"_Shall we get this started then_" Their lawyer flashed impatience.

The doctors started to 'chat' to Gill, Cal wasn't really that interested in what they were saying, his thoughts were on what was to come. 

Reynolds had told him that the 'snatch' had to take place before the doctors had completed their evaluation.

If they let it get to the end, and they declared her competent, she would be free to instantly sign over her shares.

It had to be seemingly completely unconnected to them in any way – there would be no room for error.

The doctors were in on it – they had to be! They couldn't have them trying to fight back.

They had been well prepped and rehearsed.

The lawyer, was not in fact a lawyer – that simply wouldn't be fair on a real lawyer!

The door burst open and then was slammed shut again equally as quickly.

4 men, in black clothing and balaclavas surrounding the seated parties. They were all fully armed and carried a single black carry case.

"_Down on the floor all of you – do as you're told and no one gets hurt – NOW_"

They were physically pushed from their seats onto the carpet and their hands were quickly secured behind them.

Reynolds made an attempt to go for his gun but a quick hit to the back of his head with one of their own weapons blacked him out instantly.

Hands were all over them, wallets, jewellery, anything that could be considered of any value was removed.

Gillian's 'protector started to complain and received the same treatment Ben had.

The doctors all kept their heads down and kept quiet.

As they were about to leave, the lead man grabbed Gillian from the floor and held the gun to her head, Cal heard her cry out – he hated it but could do nothing.

"_This pretty lady is gonna escort us of the premises – you all stay where you are and keep quiet and she gets her freedom as soon as we are clear_"

"_NO! leave her – I'll go with you_" Cal yelled at them.

"_SHUT UP_" he felt a heavy boot catch him in the ribs.

"_You don't get to pick"_

Then…they were gone.

**xXx**

FBI Evidence gathers and interviewers were brought in, statements were taken and the 'New Hopers' were despatched back to whence they came with assurances that they would be informed the instant anything was heard regarding the whereabouts of the now 'missing' Dr. Foster.

Before they went Gillian's 'Protector' who had refused medical attention when he had come to approached Cal in a quiet corner.

"_Don't think for one second that I can't see through all this Dr. Lightman. We will go to the press if Dr. Foster isn't returned to us very quickly_"

Cal smiled, one of his best contemptuous smiles.

"_Oh I don't think so mate. If you had any intention of calling in the press they would be swarming round here right now! No – Your lot don't want the publicity light shone anywhere near you or what you do. If you and your bosses have any sense at all you will back right off this and forget you ever knew Dr. Gillian Foster_"

He saw the fear and hatred flick across the mans face briefly before he joined his colleagues to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it's progressing...some questions that have been asked I tink might be answered here, and a sweet part near the end which I enjoyed writing a you all like it too???**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**De Programming**

Reynolds sat across the desk from Cal.

"_We need to get your permission do some medical tests on Gill_"

"_Wot tests? I wanna know when I can see her Ben- How is she_?"

"_Well we need to establish if there was any physical or…sexual abuse, and toxicology tests..Cum on Cal-all the usual stuff you know the routine. So will you sign so we can get on_?"

Cal hated to think that all those invasive tests would be performed on Gill, and that he would be the one to authorise them- but he knew it had to be done so he signed the form.

"_Wot about my other questions_?"

"_We had to sedate her straight away, she was going crazy when she worked out what was going on. To a greater degree she still is under sedation –the doc's just think it is better for now. As for seeing her…that might be a while yet Lightman. If she has been heavily programmed, and they made you the main villain – seeing you at this point could only make it worse- you gotta be patient man, and I know that's not easy for you, but think of what's best for Foster right now. Our people are good at this sort of thing…and you at least know she is safe now right_"

"_Yeah, I know you're right Ben but..I want...I need regular updates ok_"

"_Sure man_"

**xXx**

"_I insist you let me leave – you have no right to keep me here – and I want to know exactly what tests and procedures to performed on me while you had me drugged up? ..I know you did some don't try and deny it_!"

"_We can keep you here Gillian, we have been given the legal right to – and to carry out a few tests as well. I will happily tell you what they were though, if you want me to – you might not like some of the answers though_"

"_Tell me – and remember – I can tell if you lie to me_"

**xXx  
**

"_Well the good news is there was no indication of physical or sexual assault_."

Cal felt that he could take a full lungful of breath for the first time that day.

"_Wot did they find_?"

"_The tox screens were through the roof – they have been giving her everything under the sun – it will be a while longer before they can separate and identify all of them, but they can say she has spent of whole lot of the time sedated_"

"_That makes sense I suppose – keeps them from having to keep up the act for long periods – but Ben – the main thing – tell me_"

"_No baby. There is no way that Gillian was ever pregnant much less given birth_"

**xXx**

"_Look at these pictures Gillian – Do you know these people_?"

"_Yes_"

"_Like to tell me who they are? What they mean to you_?"

"_Agent Ben Reynolds, Eli Loker, Ria Torres – they all work for Dr Cal Lightman – and they have all helped you to kidnap me and hold me here against my will_!"

"_That's all? You don't consider them as friends,collegues_?"

_"No_"

"_You missed a picture Gill – what about this one_?"

"_That's…that's Emily…She is Dr. Lightman's Daughter_"

"_And_?"

"_And what_?"

"_How do you feel about her – what are your feelings when you look at that picture..when you think of Emily_?"

"_Well Emily's …a nice girl, and …it's not her fault who her father and mother are..she's not like them_"

"_She'd like to see you Gillian,,she has been very worried about you. Would you spare some time to talk to her? Not yet, but in a while_?"

"_I..I don't know..maybe..but I can't talk to her about her father_"

"_Cal – What is it about Cal that makes you so angry? You have been good friends for a long time now, what's changed_?"

"_HE was the reason I lost my baby – my son_!"

"_Gillian, you have to listen to me, it's important…you never had a baby Gill – you were never pregnant – you never gave birth. That was all a lie that they got you to believe using drugs and deep trance suggestion_"

"_NO – No that's not true – I had a baby – a SON –I remember it, I remember him_"

"_Do you? Think hard Gill..what was your labour like? Long? Hard? What did the baby look like – did he have hair, any birth marks_?"

"_Shut UP…I can't remember at the moment, I'm tired and I'd don't want to think about it – it hurts to think about it_"

"_That's ok…maybe you need to rest some more now_"

**xXx**

They had just enjoyed a quiet dinner at home and she was curled up against him.

"_When can we see her dad_?"

"_Dunno luv. Ben says these people know what they are doing, and I trust him that they do. We've just gotta be patient I guess_"

"_They_….."

He gave her a squeeze.

"_Cum on Em…ask me..whatever you want – lets get it all out shall we_"

""_Well…people are saying that Gillian hates you! I don't understand that…and….if she hates you…does..does that mean that she hates me too_?"

He could hear the crack in her voice, the fear that he might say yes, it made him extremely glad of the update he had received from Reynolds that day.

"_At the moment – Gill just isn't herself luv, those people that had her – they gave her drugs and things – they …I suppose the only way I can explain it to you is like hypnosis..a very very powerful type of hypnosis and they used that to make her think that she hates me. When the doctors make her better she will remember wot good friends we are…but I have to tell you that they showed her a picture of you today luv…and it was the only picture that Gill responded to with ..well love. You, my luv have such a strong, special place in Gillian's heart that even those horrible people couldn't take it away_"

Emily had been studying her fathers face intently while he was talking, so she knew he was telling her the truth, not just trying to make her feel better.

"_And I love her too dad – so much- nearly as much as I love you. Thank you…for telling me the truth_"

"_I always try to luv, sometimes I get it wrong I know- sometimes I think I am trying to ..shield you from hurt and pain so I lie..It's wrong and I know it! But that's wot parents do_"

"_I'm going to bed. You ought to as well dad – you look awful! And trust me..that is the truth_"

She kissed him on the cheek and trotted off up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi....don't want to give away any spoilers...but it might start to get a bit less angsty in this chapter...........many thanks to all my readers who have either just picked this tale to follow on alert, or be kind enought to offer comments and reveiws**

_Disclaimer as Norm…._

**INTERVENTION**

"_NO Dr. Foster – listen to yourself, you are a trained psychologist you must be able to tell that you are not making any sense. We have proved to you – in every way possible that you were not pregnant – that you have not given birth – and yet you still continue to maintain that you did! Use that scientist in you and study the truth, study your own reactions to it."_

"_Truth! Who's truth? yours not mine – I had a BABY_"

His slammed his fist down on the desk she was sitting at making her flinch.

"_NO again – look at some of the other evidence we have given you_:

_Virtually all your money –gone._

_Your own home – sold and the money handed over to them._

_All these other women that have done exactly the same as you – and yet not one of them can show anyone a living, breathing baby to show for it – not one of them Gillian!"_

_"STOP IT – you are lying to me – they said you would- they warned me …they said_"

The man shook his head, then walked out and slammed the door.

After a few minutes the other man came in. He put a cup of tea in front of her and pulled up a chair.

"_Drink that Gill, and take some time to try and calm down a bit ok_"

She nodded her head and sipped the tea.

"_He's not that bad really, my friend. A bit scary I know, it's just that he gets real upset when he see's that a nice person- that's you Gill – has been taken advantage of by people that are …well shall we say not so nice_"

Gillian just stared defiantly at him,

"_You know, you have spent such a lot of time inside lately, we have beautiful grounds here, I thought you might want to take a walk outside_"

Gill stared at him trying to see if he was hiding something – a catch – a trick, but she could detect nothing so she agreed.

The grounds were indeed beautiful, large green lawns with many varieties of trees, well placed areas of flower beds and a large lake with ducks and swans.

"_This is stunning_" She drew in deep lungfuls of the clean fresh air.

"_Yes, I thought you'd like it – lets walk round a bit, not far because I think you will tire quite quickly, but a small walk will do you good_"

They strolled round in silence, occasionally Gill would stop to admire and smell certain flowers – but he was right, she found herself tiring quite quickly.

"_There's a comfortable bench just over here, would you like to sit down for a while_?"

She sat and just took in the views.

A shrill beep startled her.

"_It's ok Gill, just my cell. I'm just gonna walk over there a bit to take the call ok"_

He moved off leaving Gill in peaceful silence again.

It was only a short time before another sound made her jump again.

This time a voice. A high, young, slightly hesitant voice from behind her.

"_Hi Gilly_" Emily smiled as Gill swung round to face her. _"Can I…come sit with you? Would that be ok_?"

"_Errr yes Emily, of course, please do_" So they did have a plan she thought!

Emily sat a few feet away from her, her head was down and she was twiddling her thumbs.

Gill moved closer and placed her hand on Emily's.

"_So – how have you been Em_?"

"_Oh, ok yer know…I've missed you Gilly, so much..really_"

Her eyes started to water and this made Gill want to hug her, but something held her back, so she just squeezed her hands.

"_I've missed you too sweetheart. So come on, tell me what you've been up to"_

_"Well – oh there was this big fuss at school the other day_….."

Emily happily chatted away. She told stories about school and shopping trips, latest fashion trends – she carefully kept any reference to her father and other members of the Lightman Group out of the mix as she had been instructed to do.

"_And then there was this boy at school – oh Gilly it was so embarrassing cos he got this crush on me and kept following me everywhere. I tried to tell him nicely to leave me alone, but he just wouldn't listen so I just kept telling him to go take a pill or something, but then he started following me half way home and that got a bit creepy. Anyway I spoke to the principal and he seemed to sort it out coz he left me alone then, but, of course when I told dad, he just flipped and threatened to come to school with me the next day and 'have a word' with the guy and …….ohh_"

Gillian read in her face immediately why she had suddenly stopped.

"_It's ok Em…They told you not to mention your father didn't they? Don't worry sweetheart, it's ok…I'm ok"_

_"I'm sorry Gilly….Why do you hate him? I don't understand, I've asked, but no-one will give me an answer that I understand…I know I shouldn't ask you but…you were always the one that could explain things to me when no-one else could_"

"_Oh Emily….I don't …h..hate your father exactly..but …well you know he always has this habit of doing, and saying things that upset me, and we argue and don't talk for a while…you have seen it before sweetheart_"

"_I know, I know Gilly and normally I agree with you – he can be a complete..well..prick a lot of the time, but this time..I don't know what he's done, what did he do Gilly?"_

_"Emily hunni, I don't know what to tell you…I…it's so complicated this time_"

"_Complicated! That's what everyone else says when I try and ask them..they just say it's 'complicated' and pat me on the head like I'm some kinda…little child…You never did that to me Gill, you always explained things to me – like I was an adult …but now you're doing the same as them"_ she dissolved into tears.

This time, pure instinct took over and Gillian pulled her into a close hug, kissing her head and rocking her slightly until the initial wave of tears subsided into small sniffs and hiccups.

"_Emily, I am so sorry, it's just that I don't know how to explain it to you because…well..I'm just not so certain anymore myself what has happened… I'm confused and…I just don't know Emily_" This time it was Gillian that broke down.

Quickly the roles were reversed and she felt Emily's arms round her, Emily's kisses on her head, Emily rocking her and telling her that everything was going to be ok…that she was going to be ok.

**xXx**

"_Remember, go easy, she's made a lot of progress since your daughters visit – but she is still very unsure – especially about you. Don't push her, and if she starts to get too upset, walk away_."

"_Yeah, yeah, you've told me a thousand times already – I've got it ok! It was her that asked to see me wasn't it?"_

_"Yes – it was. However we don't yet know why. We asked her of course, but she won't say – she could just wait till you get close enough and slap you round the face"_

_"Wouldn't be the first time"_

_"Well she is out there waiting for you, you know where to go_"

Cal simply nodded and made his way to the bench that Emily had told him about.

His approach was from behind, so a little way before he reached the bench he coughed a few times. She didn't move but he knew she had heard him.

Finally he reached the seat, he stopped when he was in front of him, although she hadn't yet raised her head to look at him.

"_Gillian"_

Slowly she raised her eyes until she made direct contact with his.

Pain, confusion, doubt, sadness, guilt! They were all their- in her eyes, he let out the breath he was holding when he realised that he saw no hate or contempt, the coldness he had seen weeks before had gone as well.

"_Cal"_ it came out almost as a plea, but a plea for what he wasn't sure.

"_Is it ok if I come and sit with you luv_?"

"_Yes, of course, please_"

He sat close, but not too close. At first there was silence, neither of them seeming to know what to say, how to break the silence.

"_I need your help_" It was not what he was expecting.

"_Of course luv, anything – whatever you need_"

"_You shouldn't be so quick to say things like that when you don't have the faintest idea what I am going to ask of you_"

He tried to play it light "_Wot – someone you want me to beat up for you? One of the guys here pissed you off that much? Just point him out luv an stand back_"

Happily this did seem to illicit a small grin from her.

"_I think I've missed your humour_"

Without warning she grabbed his hand in both of hers- her grip was intense.

"_I..I know I was stupid..I let those…people brainwash me – I don't know how –I should have known what was happening, recognised the signs, been able to hold out against them_…"

"_Hey, hey – calm down, these people were bastards, but they were also damn good at what they did, bloody experts, plus all those drugs..you really didn't stand much of a chance – not your fault luv – really don't go there_"

Silence again, he started rubbing her hands with his thumb.

"_So – this..help…if it's not beating the crap outta someone – wot is it_?"

She was incredibly nervous he could tell, sitting on a tightrope of whether to ask him or not.

"_Gill- whatever it is luv – I'm not gonna judge you on it..so..cum on Foster…out with it_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry there has been a longer than normal gap between the last update and this one - my demons have been at me again and Left me quite unable to write, think, sleep - well anyway.....I have made this quite a long chapter in the hopes of making up for the time gap. **

****PLease note - there is explicit scenes of a sexual nature towards the end****

**That's the warning..... 'M'**

_Disclaimer as Norm…._

**A VERY DIFFERENT KIND OF THEREPY**

Gill just sat there, head down, hands forcibly held in her lap fingers laced together.

Cals mind was still racing – of all the things…

"_I need you to explain to me why you want to do this Gill, I'm not saying no, I just need to be sure of your reasons"_

_"I need to get back to …life…to me, but although I know that everything that…cult…told me was lies, and false…I still feel …'disconnected'"_

_"From what? Disconnected from what_?"

"_Everything! My life, work, all the people I know as friends and colleagues, from the world. I especially feel disconnected from me….and you."_

_"I'm sort of with you luv, go on_"

"_It's like I'm empty, a shell with a memory. I need a ..'jump start'_

Cal sat and contemplated what she had said.

"_And you think this is you only way to do that? to give you this..'jump start'_?"

"_Yes..I do. It's not like I haven't thought about it, I have done nothing but since it came to me – I still think it's the only way"_

_"Gill…in a way I can see the reasoning behind it…It may even work…but me! Why me?"_

_"Because you are the only one I trust_" 

**xXx**

There was no one he could talk to.

Not the de-programmers or doctors, they would not be able to understand the dynamics of their relationship, the history – there was only one person he could think of that came close.

He was extremely loath to do it, but he was out of his depth in this area, for once, he simply couldn't make the decision on his own.

"_Torres_" she heard his voice on the internal phone system,

"_Yeah_"

"_My office- at the end of the day please"_

_"Errr Sure_"

Loker scoured her face.

"_End of the day – Lightman's making appointments with you now?...and he said please – he never says please"_

_"That's the part that worries me the most_"

Her face told him that she really had no idea what the summons was for anymore than he did.

"_Weird..interesting – but weird_" 

**xXx**

"_I…I'm just not sure what to say"_

_"Whatever came into your head while I was telling you, whatever is there now…just say it"_

_"Well…I think it could work, I think she feels like a nothing…they made took out everything she was, and it's left her with a big hole inside. The facts have been given back to her, but her feelings haven't – she is asking you to help her get them back, and it would have been a really hard thing for her to do so, ..she must be very sure – about what she wants, and about you"_

_"This go's nowhere outside this office, you understand that Ria?"_

_"Of course – yes_!" 

His face said she was dismissed but she ignored it and stayed in her chair.

He looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

"_I wanted to know if you were…if you have decided you are going to help her?"_

_"Torres!"_

_"OK ok, if you need any more …advise…"_

_"Good night Torres_" 

The 2nd dismissal held a hint of a threat that she knew not to ignore. 

**xXx  
**

"_Thought you'd be more comfortable in your own place_"

Gill looked around. Nothing had been touched, everything appeared to be as she had left it apart from the fresh, fragrant flowers that appeared to be in every room.

"_I don't understand – I thought – I was told that I sold my property"_

_"Yeah …well you…and then the couple that bought it sold it on….to me_"

"_Oh no Cal, you didn't…It must have cost you a fortune ..and…well I don't appear to have any money left to repay you"_

_"Don't worry bout that for now luv. we are gonna get it back..all of it trust me! But you had to have somewhere to live didn't you"_

_"And the flowers?"_

_"Errr Em's idea – my plastic_"

"_Thank you – both of you. Well I was going to suggest I make some coffee, but I don't know what…"_

_"Everything you need has been got in so it's all fresh- and yes, I'd love a coffee please_" 

30 to 40 minutes of polite conversation followed, but there was a strain than ran underneath all of it.

Gill went to her kitchen and started to clean away the evenings flotsam and jetsam.

She jumped very slightly when Cal wrapped his arms round her waist from behind her, his voice was surprisingly soft and caring as it whispered in her ear.

"_Gill luv, all this" his hand waved around the dishes and mugs "is just a delaying tactic, cum on luv, let's go_"

His hand lingered as it drew soft lines down her arm and gripped her hand. He pulled her away switching all the lights on the way through to her bedroom.

**xXx**

As he closed the door behind them she turned to look at him, she smiled but her who face and body screamed out nerves. Cal was actually quite pleased, nervous he could deal with, but there was no fear – fear would have been a problem.

"_Normally I suggest a couple of stiff drinks, but I want you to be fully aware of your senses luv, so I've cum up with another idea, I think you'll like it_"

Her voice was breathy and slightly higher pitched than normal. "_Ok, well what do you want me to do_?"

"_Nuffin Gill, just- trust me yeah_" 

She nodded her head as he walked towards her.

At first his kiss was gentle, almost respectful – but he was just testing the water, and soon his tongue moved inside the warmth of her mouth.

He could feel her trying to respond, trying to match him – but the barrier of her nerves was still there, he nevertheless carried on applying more and more pressure, pulling her closer so their bodies connected at every place they could.

Each time they broke briefly for air he would claim her mouth again quickly, each time with a bit more passion trying to build the need in her. 

She found herself being lowered backwards onto the bed. Again his mouth left hers but this time his lips, his tongue sensuously trailed down her neck, and his pushed aside the top of her blouse he continued onto her shoulders.

She tried to lose herself in the moment, desperate to respond naturally to the heat of is body, the persistence of his kisses – but the release she sought from her emptiness was still hovering around her keeping her shut off from what should have been the ecstasy of the encounter.

"_Trust me luv?"_

_"Of course Cal.. what.."_

_"I'm gonna take your clothes off Gill_" 

He removed each item of her clothing in an almost matter of fact way, ending when she had just her black panties left on her body.

"_Turn over Gill_"

She was almost happy to comply, at least like this he would not be able to see the uncertainty that was gathering in her mind. 

Leaning over, Cal pulled open the drawer on the bedside cabinet and pulled out the bottle he had previously placed there.

He had had the mixture made up specially. A blend of oil and lotion with hints of orange blossom and lavender added.

Pouring some on one hand, he laid the bottle down – near to him – and then massaged the fluid into both of his hands, warming it. 

Gill felt the first of his touches on the outer parts of her shoulders, his palms first spreading the lotion then his fingers starting to push at the muscles beneath her skin.

As his hand moved closer to her neck she picked up the aroma and she breathed in deeply.

He worked on the whole of the back of her body, every part of his hands, the palms, the heel, the fingers moved across her skin, her shoulders and neck, shoulder blades, up and down either side of her spine, lessening the pressure as he reached the small of her back- then on down her thighs, her calves, ankles to he very tips of her toes.

After the pressure came the gentle finger tip touches as he moved from the top to the bottom again just letting his fingers trace the lines of where his hands had gone before. 

She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered to her.

"_I'm gonna turn you over now, just relax, keep you eyes closed and let your body feel the sensations_"

She experienced a slight chill as the front of her body was exposed to the air in the room – was it that though, or was it anticipation?- at this point she really wasn't sure! 

Again he started at her shoulders, moving inward as he softly worked across her throat and down over her clavicle area.

Her heart beat had increased- she knew it …and so did he as his hands moved to the upper part of her breasts. 

As difficult as it was for him, he kept the massage on a strictly non sexual level as he progressed downward, his touch was much softer as he reached her lower abdomen.

He let his fingers briefly trail across the fabric of her panties before moving on to her hips and the upper thighs.

A slight grin crossed his face when he caught the almost imperceptcal, certainly unconscious movement as she let her legs part a fraction.

Finally he again ended with her toes. 

When she finally opened her eyes he had moved to lay at the side of her, just one hand resting on her stomach.

It was only then she realised that he had also removed his clothes down to just his underpants.

Reading her face he laughed gently "_Get that stuff on yer clothes and you can never get it out_" 

Gill put her hand on his and then let her fingers run up and down the soft curly hair on his forearms, "_That was amazing Cal, just beautiful"_

Using his other hand he took hold of hers where it was resting on his arm, he pulled until she was on her side facing him. Quickly checking for any hint of fear again, and finding none – he let his lips move in on hers. 

This time, as he deepened the kiss, he knew her reaction to it was more natural and relaxed.

He felt her hand creep up behind his head and entwine with his hair pulling him closer to her as she let her tongue enter his mouth and flick against his.

Once again his hands started to move over her body – this time with sexual intent! 

His fingers found her nipples and at first gently teased them, as he intensified his grip he heard the tiniest of moans escape from her mouth into his so he opened his hand to encase the whole of one breast cupping and then squeezing.

This time she pulled away from his mouth as her groan came.

Taking the opportunity of the break he moved his head own to where his hand was and started using his tongue to elicit more groans as it licked and flicked over the skin.

Gillian still had her hands locked in his hair and she used them to keep him there, not wanting to lose the sensations her body was experiencing.

His mouth complied, but his hand was tailing down the centre of her stomach, feeling the muscles quiver as his fingers hit every sensitive spot on the way. 

Gill felt his fingers start to pull at the top of her panties and lifted her hips slightly as he pulled the last of the material barriers away from her.

She hated it when she felt the warmth of his mouth leave her breasts, but instinctively knowing where it was headed lessened the sense of loss and it was only a short time before his tongue reconnected with her body causing something akin to an electric shock that made her jolt.

As the wave grew inside her bringing her so close to the release she desperately needed she couldn't but scream the word 'NO' as his head suddenly pulled away. 

She tried frantically to pull him back but he grabbed his wrists and pulled them from his hair holding them at her sides as he pushed his body back up hers stopping only when his lips started brushing her face "_Cal…please…why?"_

"_Because I want your first orgasm to be a full and proper one luv – trust me_"

He let go of her wrists and briefly cupped her face, as his mouth came down on hers again. 

His tongue entered one hot warm, wet space as his cock entered another. Gills legs instantly wrapped round his hips and gripped tightly, as he made his second thrust she moved hard against him .

It had been quite some time since she had engaged in sex with anyone so there were flicks of pain as he moved faster and harder against her, but whatever pain there was, was far outweighed by the pleasure.

The eruption when it came was cataclysmic sending her soaring to a place she knew she had never been before, there were no screams, no moans, her breath was gone and she felt like she had no control over her body to make it pull in more.

It was only when she felt him shudder and bite into her neck that she realised she could breath again. 

As they both lay there in that place of dreamlike exhaustion that follows near perfect lovemaking she realised that her plan had worked.

Her whole being felt alive again, and her heart…..her heart was filled with the love that she knew she now had for this man that given her this amazing gift.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**LIGHTMAN LOSES IT**

Reynolds was standing in front of the large white screen in Lightmans office.

His hands were firmly thrust in his pockets as he stood there riding the wave of fury that Cal Lightman had become.

Gillian alternated between perching on the edge of the couch and standing, ready to intercept every time it looked like Cal was about to hit Ben.

"_This is fucking madness – do you hear me Reynolds – purebureaucratic, puerile, tiny minded, idiotic lunacy."_

_"I Agree"_

_"Wot kind of bloody morons do you work for? Did they ever get outta kindergarden - no – scratch that – kindergarden kids have more sense_"

"_I agree"_

_"Well if you think…!"_

_"Cal!, PLEASE!" _Gillian tried to intervene in the short moment he stopped to take a breath. "_It's not Bens fault – you have to stop yelling at him_"

Cal seemed to calm down slightly, but then he was off again….

"_So ok- it's not your fault – but you can go back and tell those pathetic idiots you work for, and tell them that **I** have fully accessed Foster, and **I am **one hundred per cent sure that she is longer under ANY kind of influence from that damned cult_"

"_Cal, man – I have already told them that, but they just aren't prepared to take the risk…they just wanna see how she gets on over a period of time - they'll calm down, but in the mean time they don't want Foster working on any government cases. They are just trying to be careful, try and see it from their point of view…"_

_"No I bloody won't – because their point of view is based on nuffin! **I **am the expert…isn't that why they employ me_?"

"_Sure…sure, but under the circumstances…they just feel that you might be a bit…well…bias – and that's why they want….well...they want an independent assessment done as well – one now, and one in 3 months time_"

"_A WHAT? - An independent assessment! – by who_?"

Ben dropped his head and Gill could see he was now becoming extremely worried about what he had to say next.

This meant only one thing…..

"_Jack, I think he wants to tell you they have chosen Jack to do it Cal_"

Ben flashed Gill a look of thanks.

"_RADAR! – You can't be serious Reynolds? ..you better tell me that Foster is wrong and quick before something in this office goes out the window!"_

_"I tried to tell them that it wasn't a good idea Lightman, but they say he is the next best to you…"_

_"Cal – I don't mind – honestly_" Gill tried again to calm him down.

"_NO – nah Reynolds, not gonna happen – NO WAY…Tell them to stuff their bloody contract and find someone else to sort out their screw ups and solve their cases"_

_"Cal – You can't do that! That contract – the retainer – we need that, it's a large part of our revenue_…"

"_Don't care! - we did ok without them before- and we can again!...I'd rather take on a whole load of 'cheating spouse' cases…In fact- that's exactly wot I will do coz at least they don't try and dictate to me what staff I can or cannot use on the cases_" 

Ben realised further attempts at reasoning at this time would be fruitless so he just shook his head, smiled at Gill, scowled at Lightman and left the office muttering that he would give him a few days to think about it.

Gill stood up and tried to look assertive.

"_Did it occur to you at anytime to confer with me before making decisions like that? – I AM still an equity partner Cal"_

_"AND!...Don't tell me you would have agreed to that absurd idea any more than I did…I mean…Radar!...assess you! - that arse can't even work out wot street mime acts are all about let alone assess someone with your skill and training_"

"_Well thank you – I think- for the compliment on my abilities…and for your trust in me Cal. I really mean that..but have you stopped to think that if we lose the FBI contract we will lose Ben as well? And all the FBI facilities that we now enjoy_"

Cal finally sat down. he scrubbed his face in is hands and then ran them through his hair leaving spiky bits sticking up.

"_Actually – no – I didn't….But it doesn't change my decision! We can persuade Reynolds to come and work for us, an he can still cash in on some of his contacts when he needs to_….."

Gill sat next to him and started fingering bits of his hair to try and straighten it out a bit.

"_Ben's right – lets just think about it for a few days…maybe we can work out a compromise when we've all calmed down a bit_"

Cal snorted – it was a definite snort of disbelief. 

"_Are stayin with me tonight luv?"_

_"Is Emily at her mothers?"_

_"Yeah for the next couple of days"_

_"Well then it will be my pleasure…and yours of course_" 

This finally managed a small grin from her frustrated partner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi...A BIG thank you to Fearsome Foursome for the idea that gave life to this chapter and a bit of a try at the back story between the angst between Cal and Radar......**

**This ones for you Fearsome....Hope you like it....**

_Disclaimer as Norm…._

**A HISTORY LESSON**

"_So, how are you feeling in yourself Gill?"_

_"Very well thanks Jack. I won't lie and say I am feeling completely at ease with myself yet, but I think a lot of that is simply that I feel a it stupid for falling for it."_

_"And what have you been doing to….re establish your inner self and strength?"_

_"Well obviously I read through all the files, it helped fill in a lot of gaps. And probably gave me a better understanding of why I was susceptible to their approach. I know I am completely aware that they are very good con artists – nothing they told me was the truth_"

"_That's good Gill. That's the facts, the reality if you like, of what happened, but what about you. It's quite well known that the technique they used tends to strip people of their feelings – their own sense of self if you like. How have you dealt with that side of things?"_

_"Oh, well…I've had a lot of help from everyone with that Jack, you know, Ria, Eli and Emily has been amazing…and Cal of course"_

_"Yes…of course. How is your relationship with Cal nowadays – are you two sexually active with each other_?"

Gillian tried to hide the shock of his question, but she knew he had picked up on it.

"_I…How is that relevant Jack?"_

_"Evasion Gill! I wouldn't have expected that from you. Every question I am going to ask you is relevant, and I need you to be open and honest with me – so?"_

_"Yes Jack – we are"_

_"And did that start before or after the event_?"

"_After – and it was my choice – I went to him before you start making assumptions that Cal might have somehow used my vulnerable state to his own advantages"_

_"Gill…calm down…I wasn't going to suggest that at all. Does Cal know you are here with me now, that you agreed to this assessment?"_

_"Well, no actually – I thought it best not to tell him yet"_

_"Trust issues – that's not a good thing, particularly not in our business"_

_"I'd like you to move on now please Jack"_

_"I'm sorry Gill but this is my interview not yours and_…."

They both swung round and looked at the door as the commotion outside increased in volume until the door burst open and a barely contained storm of fury in the form of Cal Lightman arrived at Radar's desk.

"_You have gone too far this time Radar! – Now Foster and I are going to walk out of this place – RIGHT NOW, and you had better keep your mouth shut until I am out of earshot – you got me?"_

_"You are being very unprofessional Cal, and, for your information, Dr. Foster came to me"_

_"Did you hear wot I just said you prick! Don't push me Radar – we've been down that route before and as I remember you didn't come out of it too well last time_"

Gill stood up quickly halting the retort that she saw forming on Radars lips.

"_I think I would like to leave now. Cal, could you take me back to the office please? I got a cab here_"

She was actually pulling him by the arm as she said it.

Finally, when they got outside she felt she could breath again.

"_Cal, give me the keys please I'm driving – and we are going back to your house, it's about time you told me all about whatever went on between you and Jack_"

**xXx**

She started as soon as they got through his front door, before they had even taken their coats off.

_"So come on – out with it…."_

_"Gill, it's just old history – bad history – it's really much about nuffin and I don't think you need to hear it."_

"_Well that's a lie Cal Lightman – and a bad one! It's also the second time you have either evaded or deflected when I've asked you about your history with Jack. The first time, after your holiday, you deflected with humour, at the time I didn't see the need to pull you on it because it wasn't that important, but now – after today – you realize what kind of things he is going to put in his report back to the FBI don't you? So I asked you again and this time you evaded – Well I'm not letting it drop this time! It's obviously more than just 'a bit of bad history' that man knows just how to press all the right buttons with you, so I want to know why, and how – I want the whole story Cal and we are not leaving this house until I get it.!"_

She was standing in the middle of the room with her hands placed firmly on her hips, her chin up and that …;fire' in her blue eyes – Cal knew better than to fight so he sat on the couch, patted the place by the side of him and tried to think how to start the story.

**xXx**

"_Well you already know I trained him, you were there for most of it, thing is Gill I trained him in the science but apparently missed the whole 'morels' side of it."_

Gill caught hold of his hand and squeezed, she could tell this was difficult for him, so she reassured him, and encouraged him with gestures rather than words.

"_As you know, he left – told everyone that he had to 'get out from under my shadow' – truth is that I sacked him. He started playing with the science instead of using it, cases, clients – he began just giving them half truths, or in some cases no truth at all! He read them and told them what they wanted to hear, not what they needed to hear – made him more popular you see, and that was wot Jack was all about in the end….being the great 'Jack Radar' and of course the fame and money that went with it_! _I gave him more than enuf warnings, but it just got worse, so in the end –I told him to get out, and not ever expect any kind of a reference from me as long as he continued to be more interested in the glory rather than the truth"_

There was a silence as Gill took in and analysed what he had told her_._

_"So" he inhaled a deep breath "Are we good now? Do you understand_?"

"_I understand that part of it Cal – but that's not all of it – there's more – that side of it would be enough to irritate you, upset you even that he ..I suppose let you down..abused your trust and your mentorship..but that's not enough to cause you to react to him the way you do – there's more –something specific that you've left out…I want to hear about that_"

He screwed up his eyes and shifted uncomfortably

"_Gill_…."

"_CAL_"

His body tensed up and his hand was now gripping hers, not squeezing, definitely gripping!

"_It was late one evening. I'd gone back to the office to get a file I'd forgotten – didn't expect anyone to be there, particularly not Radar coz ..well…I'd already told him that I was kicking him out, he was just supposed to be finishing off on some reports before…Anyway, I heard his voice as soon as I got through the door. He was laughing – I always hated that smug laugh of his – I moved a little closer to his office and just stood there , quiet, I wanted to know what he was up to being there so late. He was obviously chatting to one of his 'buddies' – God I can remember the whole bloody conversation like it was yesterday_….

**xXx**

"_Yeah, I got most of the info I need now, client wise anyway (_short laugh) _There's just one more thing I have to do now..on a more personal level…_

_(_short silence while he listened to the absent party)

"_Oh I don't think she'll be that much of a problem, I've been working her for a while now, she happily accepts all my flirting and subtle hints – I think with just a few glasses of wine and the right words and moves, she'll be ripe for the taking. (_more sickly laughter)

_Just need to get her back here late one evening, set the mood..I have all the cameras ready to catch the 'passionate' encounter so to speak…and then it's just a matter of letting Lightman 'stumble' across the tapes….(_That bloody laugh again!)

_Oh yeah, it's gonna kill him…and when it 'accidentally' hits the screens of most of the rest of the staff here…..Her! oh she'll get over it – might work to my benefit even more if she feels she has to leave…yeah. The tablet? …Oh I just got that from you just in case she doesn't play ball! Nothing like a good 'ruthie' to get the party started is there….."_

**xXx**

Gillian had gone cold, her skin felt like it was crawling and there was a bitter taste of bile in her mouth.

"_Sorry,,, I'm so sorry Gill luv – I never really wanted you to know..to have to hear that but…."_

_"No…no…it's ok Cal. You should have told me sooner, maybe even at the time…."_

"_Nah, I couldn't… Needless to say I didn't stop to listen to any more, I just went in there and beat the crap outta him. In the end it was only that I could hear his mate yelling on the other end of the phone, I never gave him a chance to disconnect – anyway – I picked up the phone and told his mate he had better come and pick up the mess and get it to a hospital_"

"_Cal…how bad?"_

_"Pretty damn bad, I threw in a few extra kicks while I was waiting. After he'd gone I ripped the office apart – got every trace of him out- including the hidden cameras- took everything home and burnt it. That was the reason he just…disappeared so quick"_

_"And he has been trying to get back at you ever since hasn't he_?"

"_Oh he doesn't worry me luv, I can deal with that little shit – but this hold he's got now…with this FBI report thing…it's more the damage he could do to you that worry's me"_

_"We need to speak to Ben tomorrow…and we have to tell him exactly what you've just told me! I'm sure he can help us deal with Jack Radar_!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ...thanx for reveiws....next installment folks...let me know.......**

_Disclaimer as Norm…._

**DOWN AND DIRTY**

"_I KNEW that SOB was a nasty piece of work the first time I met him – but THIS! He needs to be stopped Lightman, and I am gonna make it my personal mission to make damn sure that happens_"

Agent Ben Reynolds was about as enraged as Cal had ever seen him after he and Gill had sat him down and told him the whole story.

"_It's gonna be hard to pin him down Reynolds- he's a complete prick, but unfortunately not stupid, and, when he makes the effort, he can read quite well. I think we are gonna have to drop down to his level if we want to stand any chance_"

"_Hey, I've worked with people that are below the gutter before remember? I don't have a problem getting dirty again – not if it means shutting Radar down "_

_Cal rubbed his hands together. "Right then – time to get down and dirty_" 

**xXx**

The party was in full swing. The man in the Armani suit was obviously more than a little tipsy but the woman that seemed to be gliding in his direction made him stand a bit straighter and puff out his chest as she stopped at his side and gave him one of the sexiest smiles he had seen in a long time.

"_I noticed you were finally on your own"_ She placed her hand on his sleeve. "_I've been waiting for a moment like this all evening, but you are so popular – I've had to wait such a long time_" The last words came with a pretty little pout to her full red lips.

"_You err you've been watching me all evening then_?"

"_Oh yes, I'm surprised you didn't notice, and now I have you…why don't we take a stroll outside, I'm suddenly feeling very…hot_"

For effect she fanned the material at the side of the very low neckline of her dress allowing him just a tiny glimpse more of her dusky skinned breasts.

"_Absolutely! Allow me to lead you through the throng my dear_"

It didn't take him long to start making his moves and Ria had to use all her skills not to show the revulsion she felt as his hands tried to fumble under her skirt, and avoiding his limp puffy lips making too much contact with her skin whilst maintaining her act of being attracted to him.

"_Hey, things are always better when you wait a little bit for them…why don't we sit here for a while_"

She guided him towards the wall that surrounded the small lake with a fountain in the middle.

"_The water sounds beautiful doesn't it_?"

"_Not as beautiful as your voice darling…that is a fantastic dress you are wearing, it would look so much better on the floor of my hotel room_"

Ria had to bite down hard not to laugh out loud at that line!

"_Well, we'll just have to see how it goes lover. – tell me what do you do for a living? A girl likes to know these things you know"_

This allowed him to launch into a job description that mainly revolved around how important his job was, and how his company was used by all the top secret agencies………

"_Wow that all sounds so cool! So you can really tell if people are lying just by looking at them? And this company you work for, what's the top guy like? Is he as good as you? What did you say his name was again…Radar – Jack Radar…I bet he's not as good as you- I bet you have found out quite a few 'nasty' little secrets about him haven't you? Caught him out in a few wicked little lies? - come on…tell me some, I love hearing how people like you outsmart their bosses because they are better at the job_…."

**xXx**

_"Oh she is good! You gotta admit boss – she is really good_"

"_Well it's not the first time she's played this sort of role Loker – but yeah, she's getting the results all right_"

Cal, Eli and Ben all grinned as the transmitted video continued to reveal more and more dirt on Jack Radar. 

"_I think she's got about as much as she can get from this guy, I can see her starting to break away now…I wonder how she is going to_……."

Loker didn't have to wait long as the images she was transmitting took a quick turnabout. 

"_I think I really need you to kiss me now- hard baby_" Ria grabbed the shoulder pads of the Armani suit. The man looked slightly shocked as she pushed her breasts against him…unfortunately at the same time she pushed and there was a large splash as he tumbled back into the cold water. 

_"Oh my God, I am SO Sorry…Oh dear…I…I'll just run and get a couple of towels or something…god I'm sorry, I get so clumsy when I get turned on….Stay there – I'll be right back_"

As she made her way out towards her car she muttered into the hidden transmitter "_That should take care of his hard on! And I have to tell you..it wasn't so much 'wood' as a twig Mr Armani had in his pants_"

"_That woman deserves a pay rise Lightman_"

Ben was almost crying with laughter, as were the two other men in the room with him. 

**xXx**

"_I have been working on this for hours now, but with the help of a very sweet FBI hacker that Ben introduced me to I have come up with some vey interesting financial transactions involving Radar and …would you believe…."_

Gillian had been so excited about her news that she just then realised that the three men hadn't heard a word she had said because they were all doubled up in laughter…..

"_Well! I hope I find it as amusing when I get to watch the tape…Aren't any of you interested in what I have found_?"

"_Yeah…sorry Gill….just err…give us a second could you_"

Cal was wiping his eyes as he spoke to her – It was infectious and soon she found herself laughing along with them even though she had no clue why.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi...A few questions answered here I think - but maybe a few more asked !!!! NOTE! there is a hint of a 'crossover' in this chapter - for those of you that know the show and the charector, it shouldn't be a problem - if you don't - well I haven;t brought it in strongly enough that it would confuse the storyline...but I would like to hear from anyone that would like me to bring in the crossover charectors a bit more maybe???? I could do it...yea/nay let me know.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**N C I....WOT?**

They had all managed to finally stop laughing and had ordered in pizza for Ria's return to the office.

"_That is the last time Lightman, I mean it! The next time some obnoxious creep needs to be chatted up – you had better hope he is gay and you can send Loker_" 

She was pulling off the surveillance equipment as she 'vented' and finally dropped it into his lap.

"_Not your type Torres? I thought you liked the Armani suit brigade_"

"_Just because I like a guy to dress nice_…."

She found a large piece of pizza shoved in her hand.

"_Yeah alright, calm down Torres – you didn't like your date – I think we all got that_" 

"_Thing is guys, this is all well and good – we now know Radar lies to his customers, that he tells suspicious spouses whatever they want based on which one of them pays the most. We know he has a judge and a few police on his books. He charges double hours on nearly all of the government cases he handles – but the fact is that we can't prove it."_

Ben cut the mood instantly.

"_But I have it all on tape_" Ria cut in

"_I know – and you did a great job, but the problem is you asked him to talk on specific subjects, a good lawyer could get that thrown out as entrapment, and even if they didn't, it's still only one guy – and he was drunk! We need to start getting hard evidence on the Intel Ria got for us tonight_"

"_Judge has got to be the easiest to go for first_" Cal had switched back into work mode "_That dickhead gave a fairly good description of him, I can put a call into Zoe and see if she recognises who it might be_"

Loker swung his chair round and started tapping on the keyboard.

"_We need to go really deep into his finances as well, there has to be something_…."

"_Oh my god!" _Gillian cut him off _"That's what I came in here to tell you – before I got sidetracked – we have found some very interesting leads in that respect, and they bring it right back to_…"

She paused for effect, "_The New Hope" group_!"

Cal looked really shocked.

"_Are you sure about this Gill, I mean we all did some pretty intensive investigations into their company finances when we were trying to get you back and we found nuffin luv"_

_"I know – trust me, I did the same checks as you before I …well…But we didn't have the help of Bens friendly computer genius and hacker then! She is simply amazing Ben, I have never met anyone quite like her"_

_"Oh Yeah, she's good alright – if there's something hidden, that girl will find it everytime_"

"_And now that Ria has found us some more to look for" _Gill continued _"She told me she'd be only to happy to help with anything else we need, as long as her boss doesn't find out"_

Cal stared at Ben

_ "So who is this little computer master you've found for us Ben? Where's she from? FBI, CIA, - no – DOD – bloody hell how many initials do I have to go through here! Why don't you just save us the time and tell me?"_

_"Lightman – all of you – you cannot let this info get any further than here, with us understand, and I'm talking 'crystal' understand"_

_"Yeah, yeah we get it….so?"_

_"Her name is Abby and she works for the NCIS_"

"_The wot_?" Cal raised his eyebrows

"_Navel Criminal Investigation Service_" Loker chimed in with a light grin that showed his pleasure at knowing something his boss didn't.

"_Don't think I didn't see that Loker! - Right then – I'm off to make a phone call to my ex- Gill why don't you and Loker get back on to this ….wots her name…Abby! And see wot she can come up with on the new stuff we have – Torres….well you need to change out of that dress – it's a distraction_"

**xXx**

It was late, very nearly the early hours of the morning, something was bugging her, he could tell.

"_Talk to me luv"_

_"About what, the case_?"

He pulled her further into his arms and wrapped a leg over hers.

"_If it's the case that is keeping you awake and stressing, then yes – if not then I want to know wot it is_"

Gill buried her head into the soft hair of his chest, she thought she had hidden it from him – she should have known better….

"_I'm just feeling hugely guilty Cal, all the trouble my stupidity has caused, the company..all the work you have turned away when you were chasing after me – we are still turning it away because we are all working on this mess with Radar – I feel so bad …"_

_"Don't you dare! I mean it Gill – wot about all the good stuff that has come, and is still to come out of this"_

_"What good stuff_?"

"_Oh …let me see…You – here in my bed, naked and clinging on to me – The fact that we are gonna take down that bloody cult, which means no more victims will suffer because of them..help for the woman they have already hurt…more work experience for our little family at work…and..lets not forget that we finally have a reason to take a crack at Radar…bit of a dream for me_."

Gill was already smiling into his chest, but at the last reason she pinched his nipple.

_"I thought I was your dream come true – now you tell me it's actually getting to take a run at Jack Radar_!"

"_No luv, you – you are a fantasy come true- far rarer and more fantastic than just a dream. You and me together that was always my impossible fantasy, and …hopefully, now I've got you this far, you can bring a few more of them to life for me_"

She finally raised her head and met his glinting hazel eyes.

"_Really! And what might they be?"_

_"Let me think….how do you feel about nurse's uniforms?"_

_"I don't like their hats"_

_"OK – wot about …policewomen – complete with handcuffs_?"

"_Mmmm – you in handcuffs…I might be able to work with that one_" she started giggling at the thought, hoping he didn't pick up on the fact that this had been a secret fantasy of hers on more than one occasion!

"_So..is this it now – are we in a relationship now Cal_?"

"_Bloody stupid question! Why would you come out with that? Did you think this was just sex?"_

_"I didn't want to just assume, you have never actually said anything…"_

_"I didn't think I had to luv – I know I'm not the best with words, but I have tried to stay as open as I can when I'm with you – have you not seen how I feel?"_

_"Yes, I suppose I have but…well it's nice hear it sometimes I suppose_…."

"_Oh God! It's those bloody romance books you still read – I'm gonna start burning them …..Gillian Foster…..I Love You….and if we have to go and find some wild moorland to chase each other over, although god knows where in DC, but if that's what it takes_…."

Gill was laughing and play punching him in the shoulder by now.

"_I can't see you as a 'Heathcliff' somehow, but that simple 'I love you' every now and again would be nice_"

"_Can I do it by email_?......"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, well a bit of a crossover chapter with AbbyfromNCIS, but for those who don't know her...well I don't think it will interfere too much...enjoy...**

_Disclaimer as Norm.._

**SPEED TALKING AND PEACE MAKING**

They both walked in the following morning to a rather startled looking Heidi.

"_Morning Heidi, are you..ok_?"

Gillian was watching her face. "_Well yes Dr. Foster, thank you. There was a visitor showed up you this morning…I thought it best to have her wait in your office instead of reception because of…..well I just did. Loker is in there with her….her name is Abby and she says she's with NCIS, but err..well she did have id_"

Cal immediately started towards Fosters office, his curiosity had been well and truly caught by Heidi's reaction to Reynolds secret weapon friend. Gillian had to almost skip to catch him up.

As they entered the room both occupants stood up from their positions on the couch.

Loker had one of the biggest grins on his face that both Gill or Cal had ever seen – then there was – Abby!

Black hair separated into two high ponytails (very schoolgirl) pale skin on which at least one large, detailed tattoo could be seen, a slim, long neck was decorated with a black leather, silver studded dog collar.

A simple black t shirt was brought to life with a scull and crossbones emblazoned on the front. This was tucked into a short – very short – plaid kilt, fishnets followed the rest of her legs down to the platformed, multi buckled 'biker' style boots that made her at least 5 inches taller than she was.

Her wrists and fingers were adorned with the same leather studded bands and gothic style silver jewellery.

The black lipstick finished of the vision.

"_Oh..Hi..Dr. Foster, Dr. Lightman, this is …Abbey – she is the lady that has been helping you, , over the computer waves, up till now. Now, ..well here she is…in person_" Loker finished off the introductions.

"_It is sooo cool to finally meet you Dr. Foster..Gillian, can I call you Gillian? or Gill,? or Gilly?... cuz I really don't like using last names, well, except for Gibbs of course but that's just cos its Gibbs, and well you just have to call Gibbs… Gibbs, except for sometimes, when I think he's upset or something, and then I call him Jethro, but that's..well rare, and if he's in a bad mood, well it's sir, but then when I call him sir he tells me not to, so I just call him Gibbs…. So – is it ok then? To call you Gillian I mean_?"

Gill stepped forward and gripped the hand that had been held out.

"_Gill…Gill will be just fine Abby, and it's really nice to meet you too. This is my business partner Dr… Well Cal, and he, well all of us are extremely grateful for all the help you have given us so far, and that you are still prepared to help us out some more_"

Abby turned to Cal with out stretched hand. Cal's hand stayed stuffed in his trouser pockets as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Does it take a lot of practice to do that? or is it just…a knack_?"

At her confused expression he finally took her hand and used it to pull her closer to him.

"_Talk like that – without stopping to breathe_"

Her confusion turned into a huge grin,

"_Oh that, well Gibbs always needs everything like yesterday and when I have so much information that I normally have to give him, even though he doesn't really understand it all, but you have to learn to speak really fast so that you can get everything out before he leaves – and he does that soooo quietly so you don't even know he's gone sometimes, I mean I can still be talking and I turn round, and he's just like..gone_"

"_And this ..Gibbs..he would be the boss that you don't want finding out about all of this..your help with our case? Where does he think you are now?"_

_"Well I told him that the nuns bowling team that I belong to had taken up a challenge from another nuns bowling team outta state, and so of course I had to go with them, because I'm like their best player – not that I'm a nun or anything because I'm not, but they are allowed to have one sorta, 'non nun' player, and, well, that's me, so I had to have a few days off"_

Gill had had to turn her face away by now to hide the growing smile and concealed laughter, Loker was still standing there with that grin.

"_Right – well…I'm sure you will want to be getting on, are you going to work in here with Gill_?"

"_Well, no actually, if it's ok with you both, Eli and I had been talking over some plans while we were waiting, and I just think he is soooo cool, so – I..We'd like to work together for a while and see what we can come up with_"

"_Loker – please show Abby to the lab and provide her with whatever she needs"_

_"Sure boss, Ab's this way_"

Waiting a few moments to make sure they were out of earshot Cal looked at Gill with amazement on his face.

"_Torres is gonna LOVE her_"

**xXx**

"_How on earth did you get to know her_?" Cal was still highly interested in this character Abby and her involvement with Reynolds.

"_FBI had to share a case once with NCIS, I got on well with the whole team, they are a really 'tight' team yer know, all a bit strange in their own way, but damn good. I was a bit taken back when they first took me to meet their forensic scientist, but once you get past the look, and the speed speaking – the girl is a genius – she's helped me out a couple of times when my own guys have hit a brick wall on a case, she always finds something that they missed_"

The door flew open and a highly frustrated Torres came hurtling in.

"_How long do I have to put up with that…that…weirdo, that's taken up camp in the lab? She is driving me crazy"_

_"She's also very talented and is risking her job to help us Torres – maybe we can find you some outside work to do on the case, perhaps you could ring that nice Armani suit man and arrange a second date_…."

"_That is so not funny Lightman_"

"_Neither is your attitude Torres! Since when do you come storming into my office screaming at me about who you do and do not want to work with…"_

_"Well you have taken over my office with boxes and files and tapes…"_

_"YOUR office – excuse me – your office – don't forget who pays for this whole bloody floor and that includes every nook and cranny on it…"_

_"What the hell is going on in here_"

Gills raised tone stopped them both in their tracks. "_I can hear you two squabbling like children in my office – with the door shut! – Ria collect whatever you need from the lab and take it into my office to work. I shall be sharing with Dr. Lightman until we can work out something more suitable_"

With a defiant glare at Lightman Ria left.

"_Ben, why were you just sitting there letting them scream? Honestly! Go and speak to Abby in the lab please, she's asking for some sort of drink that neither Eli or I know anything about_"

Knowing better than to argue at this point, Ben slunk out of the way.

"_So..Am I gonna get told off now s well? Sent to my library maybe"_

_"Shut up you idiot, mind you I might just have to demand a kiss for my efforts at peacemaking_"

Cal was only to happy to oblige, and oblige, and oblige……

**xXx**

"_So you see, Eli, once you bypass the fake trail, and then get into the main route here – you see it – and then you just have to get past their firewall and rigged defences_…"

Loker was too fascinated by how fast her fingers were moving over the keyboard, how she quite often poked the tip of her tongue out through the black painted lips on the few occasions that she stopped talking, and on wondering just how far down that tattoo on her neck went to be really listening to her ongoing dialogue.

"_Then once you have disabled the inner protection alarms…it goes a long way down Eli, and there are more- lots lots more..on other parts of my body- now, do want to see what I have just found here_?"

"_Wow…errr yeah sure I do…err how many others exactly? Is there any chance I might get to see some, or all of them – some time?"_

_"If you are a good boy and concentrate on the screen, and then tell me how good I am at uncovering the goods….then …maybe"_

_"Ooo k, so what have you got there_"

"_The goods Eli, didn't you listen to anything I've said…I have found the goods…The proof…The direct and undeniable money chain that links Radar directly to the "New Hope" partners…and ties in with payments to a judge and at least three police officers, so far"_

_"Shit! Really? It's all there – you're sure Abby?"_

_"Never, ever doubt me Eli – not if you want to get to know more of my tattoos_"

**xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer as norm_

"**Give him a message for me"**

"_Loker, are you sure? I mean is she sure – really sure_"

"_Oh she's sure boss, and when Abby is sure – she's very,very sure"_

_"Right I'll get on to Reynolds and we'll meet you at the office asap. Once we pick up the evidence we can nail the bastard_"

Loker turned to Abby and grinned, "_Lightman and Reynolds are on their way over to pick up your evidence"_

"_Cool. So, if this works out ok then I'll still have a couple of days free on my holiday. Wanna show me some local sites Eli?"_

"_I'd be delighted Abby, actually there's a band playing at a place I know tonight that I think you might like – last time I saw them the lead singer ended up in a coffin with spikes being stuck through him and gallons of fake blood covering the stage_"

"_That is so awesome! I think I may have seen them once before but that time they ended up by bludgeoning the drummer to death with large spiked drumsticks. You know what Eli, I think you are getting a lot closer to my special tattoos sooner than you think! That band really turns me on_" 

**xXx**

"_So anyway, the FBI decided it would be safer to take him quietly form his own home rather than storm his offices. It's – what- nearly 9pm now and he's not back yet, but soon hopefully. I got to stay luv, there's no way I can miss out on seeing radar having the cuffs slapped on"_

_Gill laughed "And I wouldn't expect you to Cal, if there's any way you could covertly tape it for me…."_

_"See wot I can do for you..see you later darlin_" 

Gill was still smiling as she put the phone back on the table and settled back into the couch to continue watching the film she had started earlier.

It was comfortably peaceful, Emily had gone to a friends for a few hours so she was making the most of her solitude.

It had been a long few days and gradually, snuggled under a soft blanket, she fell asleep. 

**xXx**

She woke with a start. A noise – somewhere. Had Emily come home already? Why hadn't she woken her, what was the time anyway?

Gill started to turn her head to catch sight of the large wall when a heavy masculine hand clamped over her mouth.

She immediately started to struggle, she had to get away – but then she felt the coldness of the gun barrel against the side of her face.

"_That's right Gillian darling, do the sensible thing and stop fighting me. now I am going to take my hand away, and you are going to continue to be a good girl aren't you - no screaming or shouting_"

She nodded her acceptance of the terms and her mouth was released.

"_Jack – what are you doing_?"

"_Well your 'boyfriend' and half the FBI are currently sitting outside my house waiting for me to come home, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to have a quiet little chat with you."_

_"And you have to use a gun to do that?"_

_"Oh yes! I think I do. So how are you feeling Gillian, I mean you never came back to see me, and then I find that my dear ex mentor has had some very clever computer hacker digging into all my little financial secrets..Not very friendly was it? "_

_"Jack, you should let me call Cal. We know virtually everything now, the officials that you've had on your payroll, your connections to that…cult that got their hands on me. Your best bet is to give up now_…"

"_Well of course you would say that wouldn't you….It's a shame, it was a nice little earner that "New Hope" I – of course- targeted the woman for them, helped them with methods of programming…I wanted to let it run for a while first, make sure everything was working and in place before I gave them you."_

_"You bastard! What did I ever do to you?"_

_"Oh nothing, initially. In the beginning I wanted revenge on Lightman, and you, my love, were the best route. Once we had you though, …well all those pent up memories of how much I wanted to fuck you re emerged and I got to thinking…I could probably do that now – I was really looking forward to it…then that prick Lightman came and snatched you out of my hands again_"

"_So what now Jack? Is this what your little visit is all about now- Rape?"_

_"Errmmm- nice as that thought is- no. I need to get away and I have a private jet waiting for me. I shall escape Dr. Lightman's little army, but I have a message I would like you to pass on for me – stand up Gillian_"

Slowly, not taking her eyes off him, she stood up and stared at him.

"_Go on,,,,"_

The first blow sent her straight back down into the couch, before she could recover from it his knees were pinning her down and the blows started.

Her face, her stomach, her head…again and again. Another sharp pain as she felt herself being dragged off the couch and onto the floor by her hair, then the kicks came.

Gill had no idea how long it was till she blacked out, she had no idea how long she was out before the cold water in her face brought her back to painful reality. 

He was standing above her.

"_Listen to me Foster..can you hear me?..can you understand me_?"

She managed to nod her head.

"_Good. Tell Lightman that he will never track me down, but some day, some where, I will be back. I will be coming back for you Gillian, when I have more time to enjoy your company in a slightly more intimate way_" 

She heard him leave, she could not move her head to confirm it visually. 

She needed to get to her phone, she had to ring Cal and get him home, she couldn't let Emily get in first and find her like this – she blacked out again….


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer as norm_

**CPR**

Cal was still sitting in the car with Reynolds when his cell went. Recognising Emily's id he flicked the lid.

"_Ello luv, you back from_……"

Bens head snapped round as even he could hear the fear and panic coming from Lightman's daughter.

Cal pushed the speaker button and as Ben heard the strangled words "_Gillian…dead_" in amongst the sobbing and harsh breathing he slammed the car into action and took off a breakneck speed towards the lightman family home.

"_I'm trying daddy I'm trying CPR but its not working, I must be doing it wrong..daddy help me_….."

Cal was desperately trying to calm his daughter down whilst fighting back his own tears and panic. Reynolds was on his cell calling out the emergency medics.

****

xXx

As Cal tore through the door the sight was his worst nightmare.

Gillian was on the floor not moving. His daughter was leaning over her pumping her chest, her own hair, face, clothes covered in Gills blood.

For those first few seconds he was frozen until Bens shove in his back and stern authoritative voice snapped him back.

"_Lightman get over there_" together they fell on the floor at the motionless body.

After a quick check of her vitals, Ben took over from Emily

"_One two three four five – breath..Lightman pull yourself together man..BREATH_"

Cal filled her lungs from his own. 

Another round and then the medics came rushing in. 

Both men were pushed aside as they set up the difib.

The monitor clearly showed a flatline.

Emily hung round Cal squeezing her eyes shut.

"_It's alright luv, they'll get her back – she won't leave us"_

"_Charge to 200….clear_…"

Everyone in the room bar the medics jumped as they watch electric shock jolt Gills chest.

"_Still flatline – charge to 350 and give the adrenaline_"

Drugs were shot into her as the machine charged

"_Clea_r" – another, stronger jolt.

Silence …..

Beep….beep…

"_That's it – we've got a rhythm – ok we are gonna scoop and run with this one. I need you guys to follow us as fast as you can because we are need some questions answered_"

As fast as they had entered, they were gone.

Emily collapsed nearly taking Cal down with her. Ben's lightening fast reactions caught them both. 

**xXx**

Loker and Torres met them at the hospital having been told what had happened via the FBI grapevine.

Ria took a very white shaken Cal in her arms and guided him to a bench, Eli had his long arms round Emily despite the fact that she was still clinging to her father.

Loker looked up at Ben, "_Do we know what…who_..?"

"_This was Radar! And I am going to_…"

"_Cal" _Ben cut him off_ "We don't know that for certain yet_"

"_For fucks sake Ben! Who else? We were all sitting outside his house like bloody idiots and all the time he was in my home _…."

"_Well every damn law enforcement officer in the state is out there looking for him right, we've got the best of the best CSI's in yer house_…."

As usual, without stopping to think about the impact of his words Loker said, almost to himself_, "Thank God Em wasn't there …" The look he got from both Torres and Reynolds shook him, "I…I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean ..well I ..I don't know what I was thinking..sorry_"

Up until this point that image hadn't entered Cal's head – but now!

What would he have done to Emily if she had been home? He stood up abruptly." _I need some air, stay with Em you two please, Reynolds if they come out with any update – any news at all.."_

"_Don't worry man, I'll get you_"

They all watched his hunched figure walk down the corridor. 

**xXx**

It had been over an hour.

CSI's had come and taken Emily's clothes (thoughtfully having brought her some fresh from her room) She had been cleaned up and was now asleep in Lokers arms.

No-one had seen or heard from Cal and they were all beginning to get a bit nervous.

"_Anyone here for Dr. Foster_?"

Everyone bar Eli stood up, Ben got straight on his cell.

"_Lightman?, yeah get back here man – fast_"

He couldn't have been far as he came hurtling the corridor at a pace that a 100metre sprinter would have been proud of.

"_Is it Gill_?" then he noticed the figure standing in surgical greens, "_Is she ok? What did you find – what's happening- where is she_?"

"_Whoa, hold on there, she has asked me to speak to someone called Cal – is that you_?" 

It seemed like everyone let their breath out at the same time as soon as the doctor said the words..'she has asked'. Gillian was alive! And talking.

"_Yeah yeah, that's me..Cal..Cal Lightman"_

_"Great. Do you want to come in to a private room with me Cal?"_

"_NO. We're all family here, we all care …say what you need to here please"_

Emily and woken up and was now hugging her father. 

"_Ok. Well basically has taken a real hammering, but of course you all knew that – on the medical side, she had a large amount of blood building up in her head, there were massive contusions in that area which had burst quite a few smaller blood vessels. We have stopped all the bleeding and drained most of it off. Then we have 4 broken ribs, one of which punctured her left lung. Again this has now been repaired and the lung has been successfully re-inflated. A lot of her internal organs show deep bruising but luckily, no major damage, there was tremendous blood loss, both before and during the surgery, but she is coping as well as can be expected with the side effects of that. I guess, what am trying to say is …Dr. Foster, in one respect, has been a very lucky lady. She is still listed as critical but stable_"

"_Can we see her_?" Emily said in a tiny voice.

"_We still have a few tests to do, and she will be out for quite a while now, but yes, in a little while you can go and sit with her. My paramedics tell me that you are the young lady that gave her CPR as soon as her heart stopped- Dr. Foster owes you her like you know_"

"_Really..me…I did it right then, I really helped_?"

"_Absolutely you did. I will take you all to a private room now where you can wait till we are ready to let in to see her_"

"_There you are Em, you were perfect, you save Gills life" _Cal hugged his daughter tightly and had to hide his face in her hair so that the rest of the group couldn't see the tears well up._ "I love you so much Em, and I am so proud of you_"

"_You taught me dad…we did it together, we saved Gill together_" 

**xXx**

Loker and Torres were still praising Emily, all three were sitting on one of the comfortable couches in the corner of the private room the had been shown to,

Cal sat a little further away drinking coffee, Ben, was watching the scene but also had half an eye on the TV that was on but the volume was off.

"_Cal, you got the remote there – turn the volume up quick will you_"

The screen was showing a newsflash item so Cal brought up the sound.

"_It is not known at this point who the occupants of the small plane were, or indeed who was responsible for the land to air missile that destroyed the plane. In fact very little is known for sure at all at the moment, simply that a private light aircraft, which appears to have taken off from a small airfield earlier, has been blown up by an unknown reason, The plane which had not filed any flight plan, or occupant listing was believed to be flying very low in an attempt possibly to avoid detection. Currently the site of the crash has been kept secret and various agencies are said to be on route to carry out investigations in an attempt to provide some answers to this extremely usual event. We will bring you more as soon as we have any updates__"_

Cal killed the sound as the normal programme resumed.

Ben stared at Cal but received no answering look.

"_Lightman, I think you and I need to talk – outside – now_"

"_Sure Ben, I could do with a bit of fresh air as it happens. Torres, call me if anything happens, see you in a bit Em luv_" He slipped the door that Ben was holding open. 

They walked in silence until they were outside and a little distance from the building,

"_Well_?" Reynolds had stopped and turned to face Cal.

"_Well wot_?"

"_Come on Lightman, I'm not that stupid, that plane..you know anything about that? something you wanna share with me_?"

"_Why would I know anything about that plane Ben_?"

"_Because it all adds up that's why. You disappearing from the hospital earlier, for nearly an hour when your daughter was so upset – you wouldn't leave her at a time like that unless you had something real important to do. I'd already worked out that Radar probably used a plane to make his escape, so you definitely would have. It was Radar on that plane that just got taken out wasn't it? I don't know how you arranged it, but I do know you have the underground connections to make it happen_"

"_I think you are crediting me with more power than I have Ben. How on earth could I arrange sumfing like that? Besides which, it's not even known who was in the plane yet_"

"_Yeah, and I can almost guarantee that no-one ever will find out for certain either, but I think I know – and so do you! And I doubt that you, or anyone will ever see or hear from Jack Radar again"_

_"Well, if that is the case – it's a very comforting thought isn't it Ben. Think we should go back now don't you_" 

Cal turned on his heel and started back to the hospital.

Ben just stared for a while shaking his head and hoping that he never got that badly on the wrong side of Cal Lightman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi All.....manymany thanks for going through this tale with me and for all your support - yes - sorry - theat means this is the last chapter........please enjoy.....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**TRUST FUND**

Cal had been sitting by Gills bed for a few hours. She stirred occasionally but not yet woken.

He had convinced everyone else to go home and get some rest, they would be working flat out for the next few weeks wrapping up and finally closing down for good the "New Hope" system.

Gill stirred again and moaned slightly, he wondered if her pain meds were wearing off -should he call a nurse? …keeping his yes fixed on her face he watched as she settled again. She seemed peaceful enough so he just sat and continued to hold her hand.

**xXx  
**

His mind was drifting.

The outcome had not been the most satisfying.

He had wanted to catch him, beat the shit out him, leave him to recover and then do it all over again – GOD how he had wanted to make Jack Radar suffer as much as he had made Gill – No..In fact more.

He had wanted him to suffer a lot more. Cal' s inner desire to inflict massive physical pain on that bastard had been a fire that burned brighter in his gut than almost anything else.

It wasn't to be though…this was one threat that had to be eliminated completely and immediately….a few phone calls…a few favours.

With his contacts it hadn't taken that long to arrange. 

Of course Gill would work it out just the same as Ben had.

He had no doubt that despite everything she would not feel good about Jacks demise, but when he told her about his fears that he could come back and next time Emily might be there…….. 

They had all been through so much – too much!

All he wanted now was to try and get back to some sort of normality in there lives – well – as normal as their lifestyles ever were anyway.

Dealing with the psychological backlash for all of them would take time. Emily had been far more shaken up than she was letting on – she was still so young, and had seen so much already in her short life, he just hoped this wouldn't be the last straw on the camel. 

"_Cal"_

He was immediately kick jumped back to the now at the sound of her voice.

"_It's alright luv, I'm here, right here with you. You're a bit banged up but you are going to be fine_" he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"_Emily?"_

_"Everyone else is ok, all of us, and Radar is gone luv – I mean gone – He is never gonna hurt you or anyone else ever again_" 

Cal had already pushed the button for assistance and now the nurse appeared in the room.

"_She's awake"_

_"I'll get the doctor"_

_"I love you Cal"_

_"Coarse you do, how could you not woman_"

This had the desired effect as he saw the slightest of smiles on her lips.

**xXx  
**

It had been 3 months.

3 Months of working, talking, healing.

Nearly all Gillian's injuries were now gone.

She and Emily had grown a bond that was closer than any mother and child and they had helped each other through the darker times of dealing mentally with the past.

Now, standing just outside her office, he had in his hands, hopefully the final closer. 

"_Gill, got a minute?_

_"Absolutely, come on in" _Before he had sat down she had read him_._

_"What are you hiding_?"

He decided not to drag it out, so he just plonked the paper down on her desk.

Slowly, her eyes switching between his face and he paper, she picked it up and briefly read the short breakdown attached to the official chq that was attached.

"_All of it – you got all my money back?"_

_"Yep. And not just you, nearly all of the victims that we could find anyway"_

_"So..how, I mean …what?"_

_"It's over Gill. Every last place they had, all the properties, land, equipment – sold. All the main players locked up with their assets stripped – I mean..It Is OVER_" 

For long moments Gill just sat and stared at the chq. Cal knew she was processing it all in her head so he remained silent.

"_Part of this is your money Cal, I mean you bought my apartment back, I need to…"_

_"You don't need to give me anything luv – but – whilst we are on the subject of your apartment…."_

_"I know. I've been thinking about that myself. It's not like I'm ever there anymore really is it. Do you think I should sell it_?"

"_Only if you feel comfortable with that luv. You could always rent it out if you still feel that you need a sort of a security backstop. I would understand that_"

They were both staring at each others faces intently, both knowing this conversation was about far more than whether to keep the apartment or not.

"_If I were to keep it – rent it as you suggested, then basically what I would be saying is that I still have doubts about our relationship_"

Cal just looked at her.

"_What about you Cal? If I left the decision up to you, which would you prefer..rent or sell?"_

"_Sell_" His answer was lightening fast and she saw no hint of doubt or hesitation in his face.

"_Then …lets get it on the market_" 

Both of them got up at the same time. As she slid into his embrace and accepted his lips on hers, she knew she had never felt safer and more secure in her life.

Reluctantly pulling her lips from his she grinned at him.

"_I do however have one condition"_

_"Oh – we have conditions now do we? Cum on then…out with it woman"_

_"Whatever I get on the sale I want to put in a trust fund for Emily_" 

His face went from a silly grin to shock in a micro second.

"_Gill – you don't have to…."_

_"I KNOW I don't have to Cal. But I want to – and I'm going to_"

"_You know how much she loves you don't you? She knows Zo is her mother and they will always have that bond, but you – you are her friend, her confidant and her mum"_

_"I know Cal, and that girl of yours…ours…she saved my life don't forget that. So I owe her – and I love her, so you cannot say no to what I want to do"_

_"You got me there luv. Right – trust fund it is then – till what age do you think…35..40_…"

Gill punched him on the shoulder and laughed.

"_Don't be so mean, besides, don't you want her to get it while we are still around for her to spend some of it on us?"_

_"You have a point……I think we need to discuss this over a nice glass wine. Home luv?"_

_"Yes Cal, lets go home_"

**FIN**


End file.
